The Cancer Research Center of the Albert Einstein College of Medicine was established in 1972, when it involved 23 investigators. The Center now comprises 64 investigators in 8 basic science and 7 clinical departments. They are funded for their research activities at a current annual total (direct costs only) of $20,696,759, exclusive of the Cancer Center Grant itself. The research programs of the Center fall into 8 major areas: Immunooncology, Viral Oncology, Gene Expression, Receptor-Mediated Growth and Differentiation, Growth Control in Malignant Cells, Membrane Synthesis and Structure, Carcinogenic and Therapeutic Agents, and Clinical Oncology. Of the 64 cancer investigators, 25 are housed in the Chanin Cancer Research Institute. That building also houses a number of Shared Services and Facilities including an Analytical Ultrastructure Center, Barrier Mouse Facility, Fluorescent Activated Cell Sorter, and facilities for Biohazard Research, Nucleic Acid Synthesis, Hybridoma Production and Cell Culture, and Transgenic Mice and Stem Cells. A laboratory for Macromolecular Analysis and a Nuclear Magnetic Resonance Facility are housed in adjoining buildings. The budget of the Cancer Center Grant as of June 1, 1990, the last year of the present grant, will be $1,925,420. It provides salary support for 24 cancer investigators including Senior Leadership Personnel, Major Program Directors, and the Directors of Shared Facilities; seed support for incoming new investigators who have not yet obtained personal research grants; interim support for investigators who are reapplying for grant support; and partial funding for 13 shared facilities and services, shared items of equipment, an expanding Clinical Research Program, and administration. This application is a request for the renewal of this Cancer Center Support Grant for an additional 5-year period, at the level of $2,721,560 in the first year.